No matter at home, office or other places, chairs are one kind of indispensable furniture, which are usually utilized for relaxing in daily life. And foldable chairs, which have two states including being folded and unfold, are very popular with people. They can be folded to save space engaged when we do not need them. They are very and convenient to transport, and they are used widely. In most conventional foldable chairs, the seat and the front legs are hinged together, and the seat is connected with the rear legs slidably through a connecting device. As to be convenient to collect and transport, when the chair folded, the seat will be moved upwardly toward to the backrest, thus the front legs and the rear legs will abut against each other, and the chair will occupy less space. However, when some of the conventional chairs are folded to let the seat get close to the backrest, there will still be some angle between the seat and the backrest, and between the rear legs and front legs, the chair can not be folded enough. The thickness of the whole folded chairs is still too big, so they need to be further improved to decrease the occupied space.
Thus, we need a new kind of foldable chair to obviate the afore-mentioned problems and defects.